injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing (Dick Grayson)
: This is the article for '''Dick Graysons alter ego. For the character who succeeded Dick as Nightwing in the ''Injustice universe, see Damian Wayne.'' Nightwing is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget user, and fights with agile martial arts. His weapons of choice are a pair of escrima sticks with electrified tips, which can combine into a large staff. Though dead, in the Year Three comic series, Dick Grayson is chosen to become the new Deadman. Biography Richard "Dick" Grayson grew up as part of an circus troupe called The Flying Graysons, which they always astounded the audience with their high-flying acrobatics. However, an assassination by the Zuccos gang, sending them falling to their doom. As such, Dick went into orphanage, and he was soon adopted by Bruce Wayne. Later revealing to him his secret identity, Dick followed in he footsteps of Batman by becoming his sidekick, Robin. Years later, Robin would become his own person, founding the Teen Titans and changing into Nightwing, after a Kryptonian legend. This would open up the doors to other people becoming Robin, as well as being the new definitive identity for Dick. Injustice: Gods Among Us The "main" universe's Nightwing is seen defending the Watchtower from Lex Luthor, Bane, Solomon Grundy, and Catwoman alongside Raven and Cyborg. He is dazed by Bane and nearly hit by Luthor's barrage of missiles, only for Raven to save him at the last moment. He trades a few quips with Cyborg before contacting Batman and requesting backup. Batman insists on making sure the Joker is still locked up despite Nightwing's assurance he is. Nightwing continues to battle Bane, but is subdued just as Batman finally arrives, defeating Bane and Luthor. In the aftermath of the battle, Nightwing handcuffs Catwoman and knocks Luthor out after he begins to rant about his plans for destroying and rebuilding Metropolis via The Joker, also quipping that Luthor's "done." He is left to oversee the re-incarceration of the villains and the repairs of the Watchtower, thus missing the disappearance of several heroes during their attempt to stop the Joker from detonating a nuclear weapon in Metropolis. The Alternate Dimension's version of Dick is long dead by the start of the game's story, with Damian Wayne having taken his place as Nightwing. The "main" universe's Green Arrow briefly mistakes Damian for Dick before the alternate Batman explains the change, also reiterating to Damian that he still considers Dick to be his real son. Powers and Abilities In comparison to his adopted father who combines overwhelming barrages of brute force with pragmatic stealth and high tech weaponry, Nightwing uses a speedier style of fighting that puts great emphasis on his superior speed and athleticism when compared to Batman. Dick is able to use his escrima sticks for devastatingly fast combo attacks to overwhelm his opponents into submission, and when in need of greater striking power, he can combine them into a staff for stronger attacks at the cost of weighing himself down but makes up for by using the staff to propel himself around. Much like his mentor, Nightwing carries around wing shaped throwing bladed weapons, his called wingdings, for long range striking, and his escrima sticks carry the ability to create electrical charges that he can channel by striking them together for an initial charge. After dying and being chosen by Rama Kushna to become the new Deadman, Dick gains the power to possess almost anyone and control their bodies and any power they might innately wield, ghostly intangibility and flight. Special Moves *'WingDing (Air):' Nightwing jumps into the air and throws several WingDings at his opponent. The Meter Burn version adds a third WingDing. *'Ground Spark:' Nightwing slams his escrimas together, creating an electric charge, and slams them on the ground, sending the charge at his opponent. The Meter Burn version releases a more powerful charge. *'Escrima Fury:' Nightwing unleashes a rapid combo of blows using his escrima sticks. The Meter Burn version adds more hits, the final blow knocking Nightwing's opponent into the air. *'Flip Kick:' Nightwing jumps into the air, and flips himself over, slamming his heels down on his opponent's head. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing slam his escrimas down on his opponent after the kick. *'Scatter Bomb:' Nightwing throws a small explosive into the air. The Meter Burn version increases the size of the explosion. *'Staff Spin:' With his escrima sticks combined into a staff, Nightwing twirls his staff rapidly before knocking his opponent away. The Meter Burn version adds an additional stronger hit at the end of the combo. *'Ground Blast:' With his escrima sticks combined, Nightwing slams the bottom of his staff against the ground, releasing an electric charge on his opponent. The Meter Burn version has Nightwing release a second, stronger charge. *'Flying Grayson:' Combining his escrimas into a staff, Nightwing uses it to propel himself forward in a sudden kick. Mobile Exclusive Move *'Lone Bird: '''Nightwing unleashes a sequence of hard-hitting kali stick attacks. Character Trait '''Style Change:' Nightwing's character trait is the ability to switch his weapons between dual Escrima Sticks and a Staff. This helps him deal with a large amount of situations and get an edge over power users. Nightwing can even switch in the middle of some combos and Special Attacks, further increasing his unpredictability. *When using his Escrima Sticks, Nightwing's movement speed and dash/jump range increase, but the range of his attacks becomes shorter. *Conversely, the Staff fighting style increases the range of Nightwing's attacks at the cost of mobility. *Certain moves can cancelled by switching between weapons, opening new combo opportunities. Other Moves *'Grab:' Nightwing runs up his opponent, knocking them over, and comes down slamming his knees into their shoulders and bashing their head with a doublefist slam. Super Move *'Dark as Night: '''Nightwing jumps onto his motorcycle and repeatedly slashes the opponent with electrified blades on his gauntlets. Nightwing then jumps off of his motorcycle to slam his electrified staff into his opponent's chest. Gameplay Move List '''Basic Attacks': Escrima Stance: *Straight Snap Strike - [ L ] *Circular Strike - [ M ] *Scissors Swipe - [ H ] *Quick Scissor - [ ← + L ] *Overhead Strike - [ ← + M ] *Spinning Blast - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' *Stick Smash - [ → + M ] *Circular Power' -''' [ → + H ]' '/'' ( Hold to charge or [ → → + '''MB' ] to Bounce Cancel ) ' ' *Spinning Heel Kick -''' [ ↑ + H ] ' ' *Bird's Nest - [ ↑ + H, ''↓ + ''H'' ''] '' '' *Escrima Strike - [ ↓ + L ] *Escrima Uppercut - [ ↓ + M ] *Cross Overhead Strike [ ↓ + H ] Staff Stance: *Face Poke - [ L ] *Overhead Strike - [ M ] *Lifting Wind - [ H ] *One Handed Poke - [ ← + L ] *Smashing Tiger - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to Charge ) *Big Show - [ → + H ] / ( Hold to Charge ) *Crouching Talon - [ ↓ + L ] *Hidden Baston - [ ↓ + M ] *Hawkeye '- '[ ↓ + ''H ] '''Air Attacks: ' Escrima Stance: *Escrima Drop ( Air ) - [ L ] *Flying Escrimas ( Air ) - [ M ] *Extended Kick ( Air )- [ H ] Staff Stance: *Air Poke ( Air ) -''' '[ L ] *Flying Staff ( Air ) - [ M ] *Staff Smack ( Air ) - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] 'Combo Attacks: ' Escrima Stance: *Sidekick - [ L, L ] *Razor's Edge - [ L, L, M ] *Dark Justice - [ L, L, H ] *Stick And Move - [ ← + L, L ] *Shooting Star - [ ← + L, L, M ] *Surrender Now - [ ← + L, H ] *Renegade - [ M, M ] *Lone Bird - [ M, M, H ] *Gotham Hero - [ → + M, L ] *Wide Wing - [ → + M, L, H ] *Lighting Crash - [ H, H ] *Freefall - [ H, H, H ] *In The Zone - [ ↓ + L, M ] Staff Stance: *Trapeze Artist - [ L, ← + L ] *Outsider - [ L, → + L ] *Last Chance - [ L, ↓ + H ] *Wing Span - [ L, '''→ + M ] Special Moves: Escrima Stance: *Wing Ding ( Air ) - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Ground Spark - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Escrima Fury - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Flip Kick - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Scatter Bomb - [ ↓ , ''← '', L ] Staff Stance: *Staff Spin - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Ground Blast - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] * Flying Grayson - [ ''← '', '''→ , '''H ] Costumes Default Nightwing wears a black unitard with blue shoulderpads. His chest is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded to his shoulders. Regime Regime Nightwing is Damian Wayne, not Dick Grayson. He wears black steel armor with red-pink highlights. He has longer hair and a different mask. New 52 Nightwing has the same suit as he does in the New 52. He wears black light armor with the red Nightwing logo on his torso. Trivia *The Bojutsu fighting style Nightwing uses in his Character Trait is a possible reference to Tim Drake, who uses the same style in the comics. *Nightwing was one of the first 8 characters confirmed for the playable roster. He was revealed alongside fellow Teen Titan Cyborg for ComiCon. *In an interview with Digital Trends from August 28, 2012, Ed Boon stated that Nightwing was his favorite character to play as from the nine that were revealed at that time. *A possible difference between the Injustice and Alternate Earth Nightwing is that while the Injustice Nightwing was in a relationship with Starfire before his death, the Alternate Nightwing currently has a relationship with Batgirl. *Nightwing was the first character in the game whose alternate costume was actually a different person: Damian Wayne. This would later extend to other similar costumes called Premier Skins. *Troy Baker (Dick Grayson's voice actor) has provided the voices of several characters: Two-Face and Robin (Tim Drake) in ''Batman: Arkham City, Batman in Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes, the Joker in Batman: Arkham Origins, and The Arkham Knight in Batman: Arkham Knight. *The way Batman carries Dick's body in the Injustice Prequel Comics is similar to how he carries Jason Todd's body in the comic Batman: Death in the Family. *Dick Grayson does not have an ending in Classic Battle. Regardless of which costume for Nightwing is used, the ending always involves Damian Wayne. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Teen Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Members Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Comic Characters Category:Insurgence Member Category:Injustice Playable Characters